<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Queen Of Darts by HurricaneJane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179126">Queen Of Darts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HurricaneJane/pseuds/HurricaneJane'>HurricaneJane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quality Ingredients One Shots [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:41:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HurricaneJane/pseuds/HurricaneJane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Ask:</p><p>Does QI Clarke ever lose at darts?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clarke Griffin/Lexa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quality Ingredients One Shots [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Queen Of Darts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>“Okay, no!” Clarke shouted.  She and Raven were in a heated debate about the famous darts tournament of the Blizzard of 2012.  “I WON the tournament, so technically I have not LOST at darts since 2009!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Those are absolutely ridiculous fucking semantics and you know it!” Raven cried.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Are they ridiculous if they’re FACTUAL?” Clarke sneered.  They were beyond tipsy, talking way too loudly and accidentally cracking up laughing mid argument.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Just because they’re ‘factual’ doesn’t mean they’re not BULLSHIT!” Raven sneered back.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was nearing last call on a rainy Tuesday in November.  The Houm staff had all meandered up the hill to Blake’s as they closed down the restaurant for a few beers before the night ended.  The dive bar was packed with industry people having a chill time surrounding Raven and Clarke who were having the only fight they ever had.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Whether or not Clarke had technically not lost a game of darts since 2009 had been a hot button issue between the two friends for years.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Okay, so, what? In a basketball game, is it considered a loss every time you have less points?  The full game was the tournament and despite not taking every round, I fucking won!” Clarke slipped off of her bar stool to stand up straight.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What, uh, what exactly am I looking at here?” Lincoln said quietly behind his pint to Lexa who took in this fiery, combative side of Clarke with wide eyes and crossed legs.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I have no idea,” Lexa said back lowly.  “But I think I’m kinda into it?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’ll bet,” Lincoln clinked his pint against Lexa’s and they both took a sip.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I just feel like you’re doing a lot of false advertising with this viewpoint, Griffin,” Raven gave her a look.  “I mean, come on!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“One of us is the Queen of Darts, Raven,” Clarke stood up as tall as she could and pointed fiercely at a photo of herself behind the bar with a handmade sign below it that read ‘Queen of Darts’ and a crown drawn on in Sharpie.  Murphy made it years ago and said he’d remove it when Clarke finally lost.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The picture of Clarke had been there so long that it was starting to fade.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And one of us isn’t,” Clarke poked Raven in the chest sarcastically.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Respect the crown, Raven!” Murphy shouted at her as he filled the nearby dishwasher with spent beer glasses.  “You know the rules!  I am the commissioner of the crown.  When you beat Clarke, I’ll change it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I DID beat Clarke!” Raven stamped her foot.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You know tournament rules, Reyes!” he yelled back at her.  “The tournament is one whole game!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“One of these days, Clarke,” Raven pointed at her sternly.  “I’m gonna get you.”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>